


Our Song

by KennaxVal



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Our Song

I awoke when the morning sunlight rained down upon my face. Looking up, I saw Maxwell, still in the nude, having opened the curtains. I got the impression early on that he would be the early riser between us.

“Rise and shine handsome!”

Usually, I’d be tempted to chastise a man for waking me up at such a dreadful hour, but Maxwell made everything easier. The light filled my bedroom, which I was adjusting to. You see, despite my love for art, I hadn’t bothered to paint the apartment until my favorite Beaumont harassed me into it. Of course, Maxwell wanted my walls to be hot pink, but I talked him into letting me go with a navy blue. Subtlety was never his forte, but I told him it was that or I’m sticking with stark white and he relented. Not easy to get him to do, mind you.

“Come back to bed,” I groaned. Maxwell is adorable, but I’d rather have him in bed than admire him from the insurmountable distance of a couple feet.

Maxwell crawled under the blankets and snuggled with me. And just when I felt comfortable enough to drift back to sleep, the radio starts to play.

“Sorry about that. I forgot that I turned the alarm on last night.”

“It’s ok,” I muttered with my eyes still closed, “let’s go back to sleep.”

“But we can go out soon, right?” I opened my eyes and looked at that pretend sad face he makes with pouty lips and folded.

“Ok, just give me a few more minutes.” I can’t resist him. Looking at the clock, it read 7:30. Such an ungodly hour. Typically, I’m up no sooner than 9:00, and even that requires two or three cups of coffee. Maxwell’s different. His energy has changed my habits, but not all the way.

“Hey, Maurice?”

“Yes, Maxwell?” I had a feeling sleeping in would no longer be on the table.

“Wasn’t that great how the radio played our song?”

For some reason, the words “our song” rang in my head. I thought for a moment and finally confessed to Maxwell that I wasn’t aware we had a song.

“What?!?!” He looked at me as though I’d said Cordonia grows the worst apples in the world. I reached for him, and he held my hand, but his grip wasn’t firm.

“I’m sorry, Maxwell. I didn’t know that having a song was important.”

Maxwell’s eyes went wide. “How could you say that?”

How could I say that? This is Maxwell Beaumont, after all, and his whole life is dedicated to music, dancing, and all that nonsense I put up with only for him. Perhaps “put up with” is a strong phrase. I only mean that his interests and my own don’t always coincide. But I’d rather see his face light up than his bottom lip quivering as it did that morning. It was difficult to look at him like that, so I softly pressed my lips to his and asked about the origin of our song.

Excitedly, he recounted an 80’s movie called “Teen Wolf.” “You see, Boof thinks Scott is going over to the cheerleader, but he kisses her instead… it’s like the best ending ever.”

The way he squealed reminded me of that night. I was busy painting while he eagerly watched the movie for what I’m guessing was the millionth time. My feelings for that, or any, movie notwithstanding, I found myself unable to look away from my darling Maxwell. I remember setting my paintbrush down, picking him up, and carrying him to bed.

“…so that’s why I didn’t notice the song,” I explained to Maxwell, whose eyes shined against the sunlight.

“That’s really sweet, Maurice,” he told me jumping up into my arms, “I’m going to make this the best morning ever. After we’re done here, I’m going to make you chocolate chip pancakes, and we’ll watch "Teen Wolf” again. Only this time, you’re going to pay attention to the end which featured our song.

To this, I gave him a long kiss and told him, “now this is worth waking up early.”


End file.
